1. Field of the Invention
Devices and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a method of guiding a current reproduction point and a video device adopting the same, more particularly, to a method of guiding a current reproduction point and a video device adopting the same, which can guide the current reproduction point when video files stored in a recording medium are reproduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
In guiding the current reproduction point, it is common to use a progress bar. FIG. 1 shows guidance information on the current reproduction point using a progress bar.
As shown in FIG. 1, the current reproduction point guide information 20 displayed on a display screen 10 includes the current reproduction time 21, a progress bar 23, an indication mark 25, and the total reproduction time information 27. The indication mark 25 is positioned at a point on the progress bar 23 that corresponds to the current reproduction point to inform a user of the current reproduction point.
As shown in FIG. 1, through the current reproduction point guide information, it is possible to guide the current reproduction point of one video file only.
Even in the case of reproducing several video files in order, only the progress bar of one video file appears as the current reproduction point guide information.